The Consequences of Entering Narnia
by Tamm
Summary: When four kids enter Narnia 100 years before the Pevensies, anything could happen! Edit: This story has been temporarily suspended due to a lack of reviews. May be recontinued at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

_-Tamm_

_PS, The summary was horrible. I didn't have enough space to say all that I wanted to say. This story DOES NOT INCLUDE ANY ROMANTIC THEMES (at least, not with the Pevensies or any of my characters...)_

_PPS, I am making corrections to my story, so bear with me. I am also in college currently, so my time is limited. This story is based on my family, and most of the stuff in our world is actually true. Jonathan is based on me... (and therefore, he is the one the story follows.) I tried to make it as if I went to Narnia, as far as how I would react to things and such. Again, reviews are nice!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters, and my plot.

The Consequences of Entering Narnia  
By Tamm

**Ch.1 - The Beginning**

Isaac, Jonathan, Abby, and Hannah were exploring their new house. They had moved from America to Ireland. Their dad, John Callicott, was an extremely successful business man who had finally retired, bringing his family from their moderately large home in Missouri to a large mansion on a vast country estate. The house came fully furnished, and it was filled with various strange objects.

Jonathan was looking around his large room with great satisfaction. The floors had a thick cushion on them that would be perfect for tumbling, the bed was large, and two of the walls were made entirely of stocked bookshelves. Looking at one of them, he noticed a minute difference in the alignment of the shelves. He ignored it and tested the thickness of the floor pad by dropping on to it. It was really soft!

The door burst open and his siblings entered. "Wow, nice room!" Hannah said. She was the youngest, and the smallest, but she was fun. Her long brown hair was often pulled into a ponytail as she ran around. "It's okay, I guess, but I like mine better." Abby said. She was the second youngest, and although she was two years behind Jonathan, she was slightly taller. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was often loose. The last of Jonathan's siblings, Isaac, gazed around the room. "Cool bookshelves," he remarked. He was the oldest, and the tallest. He had wavy blonde hair that he always said was too long.

"Yeah, the bookshelves are sweet, but I think there is something wrong with this part," Jonathan said, pointing to the misaligned part. He was short, his brown hair shaved down to a short quarter inch. Isaac looked at the shelf. "It looks fine to me," he said. "It should go like this," Jonathan said. He gripped the shelf and pushed it up slightly. There was a rumble, and then the bookcase swung open, revealing a long hallway with a light at the end. Abby screamed slightly, Hannah gasped, and all of them looked down the passage.

A cool wind blew in their faces, bringing the scent of musty things to their noses. Jonathan grinned. "I love my room!" he said before entering the passageway. The others shrugged and followed. Jonathan turned quickly. "We need to have someone on the other side so we can try to open the door from this side, so we don't get trapped-". The door swung shut with a click. There was no latch, handle, or any other type of way to re-open it from this side.

Jonathan groaned. "Maybe this hallway will lead to a door we can open." he said. He trotted off down the hall, the girls following and Isaac bringing up the rear. At the end of the hall was an open door. It was made of carved and partially gilded wood. Through the door was the outside--grassy hills, trees, flowers, and a warm sun. The only problem was that it was winter. This place seemed to be in the summer months.

Abby narrowed her eyes. "How?" All the others were equally dumbstruck. They were all thinking of that magical land that they had read of, the land that was called Narnia. But surely that was just fiction, right? In addition, Narnia was destroyed in the 1950's or something, right? So how could it be here?

Jonathan finally spoke. "I don't know how, but I think this is Narnia, guys. Even if it isn't Narnia, that's how I always imagined it. I'm goin' in." He stepped through the door into The World.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 Natives**

Jonathan stepped into the meadow. The air was fresh, and the wind blew gently in his face. His siblings all followed him through the door. As soon as the last one, Hannah, had walked through, the doorway vanished into the air. Jonathan would have normally been very alarmed about this, but he felt that the air had a calming influence on him. He smiled.

"Remain still, intruders!" A deep voice bellowed from behind Jonathan's back. He spun, executing a perfect spinning back kick, directly to the head of the red dwarf who stood behind him. The dwarf, a stout fellow, sat down hard. His companions raised their bows.

"Well done, Jonathan!" said Isaac rather sarcastically. Jonathan frowned. "So much for calming air," he muttered. "Uh, I'm really sorry," he said to the dwarf who was slowly standing. "I was, er, a bit nervous."

"And I suppose you that you kick everyone who speaks in the near vicinity when you are nervous," said the dwarf dryly.

"Actually, no. I was just not expecting someone else here, and I've read things about people who are...um... a bit mal-intended."

The dwarf stared at him. "You mean evil. Well, laddie, I suppose you are right to be defensive, seeing as how that dratted witch is claimin' to be queen and all."

"Yes, she is quite a factor," Jonathan said quickly. "Witch?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, lassie, witch." the dwarf said. "As in the White Witch. No idea why they call her that myself, but that's what they do. Tall one, she is, very proud. Be best to stay away from her says I."

The other dwarfs nodded. "That's what the chief says, 'Stay away from her'."

The children (if they could be called that) all looked at one another. "So, who's the, uh, leader against this witch?" asked Jonathan.

"That would be Aslan, sir." said the Chief. "He's the chap who's the head man 'round these parts, 'e is."

The others nodded. "He's the head man, 'e is." they agreed.

Jonathan looked at the others. "It's got to be Narnia," he said. "There can't be another White Witch and Aslan." The others nodded and the all turned to the dwarves.

"Could you take us to him?" Isaac asked. The Chief produced a pipe.

"I suppose we could take you that-away," he said, lighting up. "See'n that it's only a 'alf hour's good walk."

They began to walk, making good headway. Finally, the Chief turned to them. " 'is camp is on that there hill," he said, pointing.

Isaac thanked him, and they made their way up the hill. When they crested it, they saw a massive golden lion, more majestic than any lion they had ever seen. It was Aslan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 Aslan, and Their Decision **

They bowed, overcome with the majesty of The King.

Aslan spoke. "Welcome, Isaac and Jonathan, Sons of Adam, and Abby and Hannah, daughters of Eve. I trust you have enjoyed your scenic passage through my land."

The younger siblings looked to Isaac. He spoke, trembling slightly. "W-we have, sir, uh Sire."

Aslan smiled. "Good. You know of the events concerning the witch. She has only recently laid claim to Narnia, because the Guardian Tree has wilted. She will soon bring her winter, and it will be close to a century before deliverance will come." He paused, his golden eyes examining all of them. "Unless the four of you claim the thrones in Cair Paravel, and thereby defeat her, transforming you into royal personages."

The kids were staggered by this idea.

Jonathan finally spoke up. "What would happen to the Pevensies if we laid claim to the thrones?"

Aslan smiled again. "They would not come, the need for them would have already have been fulfilled by you four."

The kids huddled up, talking. "It would be awesome!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yeah, it would." agreed Isaac.

Jonathan and Hannah looked at each other. "But the Pevensies wouldn't come, which would disrupt the whole scheme of Narnia." said Jonathan. "I mean the scheme we know. Aslan can work all things for good, but it would change, plus we would de-throne the Pevensies. God knows that I would love to be a King, but I don't think we should."

Isaac and Abby looked at him with surprise. Jonathan was a heavy Narnia fan, and they expected him to jump at the chance to become King.

Then Hannah nodded. "I agree with Jonathan," she said. "We shouldn't take their place. It wouldn't be fair to them. We can get by without being King or Queen, I mean, we're here, aren't we? Even walking in Narnia is a treat."

The other two finally nodded. "I guess I agree," said Isaac.

"I still would love being queen, but I guess I can give it up." Abby said.

Aslan's eyes twinkled. "You have given up a kingdom for the sake of others, and you are to be commended." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey all! Well, here is at least part of my 4th chapter! I thought I had more than I did, but I will add more on later!_**

**_Reviews are loved!!!_**

**_----_**

**Rewards**

"You might not think it is a reward now, but in time you will appreciate the gift I now give you." Said Aslan. "You shall be shadows, though not necessarily as you think. You shall have the appearance of shadows, but you may take a semi-human form when you so desire. You shall protect those who sit on the thrones you gave up. It is not an easy task I set you, but when you finish, you will find that it was a reward indeed."

The siblings looked at each other. Isaac spoke. "So we will protect the Pevensies?"

Jonathan cut in. "That's in like a hundred years! What do we do in the meantime?"

Aslan regarded the boys seriously. "You will protect and help the Pevensies, and you shall await their coming in the roual castle of Cair Paravel. You shall master your new skills there, and familiarize yourself with the royal home. To your charge do I commit their safety. I shall blow you to the castle, where you shall explore and wait."

They nodded and Aslan's wind carried them away.

Later

The four siblings landed on a parapet. Jonathan spang up. They were in Cair Paravel. They all wore weapons, and had black cloaks. Jonathan noted that when he looked at his siblings, they seemed to be immaterial. They were shadows!


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N**.: Sorry I have taken so long to update. I have been so busy with college. I will try to be much faster next time.

Jonathan grinned. "This is cool!" he said. "We're shadows!" Abby returned to a human form. "Yeah, but it takes a lot of concentration to stay one." Jonathan frowned. "No it doesn't. It takes virtually no concentration at all." He said. Abby snorted. "How would you know? You are still in your human form." Jonathan looked at himself. He did still look like a human. "Hmmm…" He thought about shadows, and suddenly everything changed. Isaac and Hannah suddenly became very clear, although they were still dark. Abby became a flat color image on the floor, which had turned a glistening black. Everything around them was black or grey, with a flat color version of itself near it. Jonathan realized that he was seeing the shadows of everything around him, and the color version was the real thing. In other words, he was in the shadow realm! He also realized that Abby had vanished. "Where's Abby?" he asked. "Right next to you," Isaac replied. "When we take on a human form, we have no shadow because we are shadows. As such, we cannot be seen from the shadow realm." Jonathan nodded slowly. Hannah rolled her eyes in boredom and drew her short sword. Light spewed from the blade, causing Isaac and Jonathan to darken, and Hannah to vanish, leaving the sword hovering in mid-air. "Uh Hannah? Are you still there?" Jonathan asked. "Of course I am, silly!" she said. "Both boys grinned. "Cool sword," Isaac remarked.

**A.N**. : Sorry it was so short, but I only had 15 minutes to type it up before class. Please review…

BTW, what do you think of the shadow realm?


End file.
